The Hero Of Light
by klabdreams
Summary: It was the hero's destiny to fail. There are tales that don't always make the books. Because they are too scared to admit: Sometimes, evil triumphs over good. ON HIATUS.


_My name is Link._

 _That's all I know. I didn't grow up with a last name or middle name, it's all i've been called by the orphanage my whole life. My parents died when I was a young age. I don't remember much about them and wasn't told how or when they died. Not much was known about them or the tattoo on my hand that they had apparently done on my hand when I was young._

 _Life here at the orphanage isn't too bad. There are those who have been here their whole lives and you also have those who are still infants and are new to this world and place. I'd given up on being adopted a long time ago. It seemed like no one had ever wanted me, it didn't help when the years passed and I had gotten older, not a lot of people would want to adopt me. I was fine though, I don't really need anyone. I can handle on my own._

"Link what are you writing?"

Looking up at my life-long friend, I hid the piece of paper underneath my un-stuffed pillow and frowned. "Zelda" I tried to say as sternly as possible. "I thought I told you to knock"

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "I thought I told you to answer my questions"

I sighed and pulled the piece of paper out. "It's nothing Zelda"

Honestly, I don't even know why I write. It's not even like anyone besides Zelda would see it. The scraps of paper that I find leftover that I find, I often write on them. Telling the story of my life. A story that no one would read or ever know about. Afterall, I am just some weird orphan that nobody wanted.

Zelda looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that. You were writing so intently when I came in"

"It's just thoughts" I shrugged, crumpling the paper. "Nothing worth reading or caring about Zelds"

She frowned at my nickname for her. "Don't call me that Links"

I chuckled. "It doesn't have the same effect on me. It just sounds like there are multiple of me"

"Goddess knows we wouldn't know what to do with that" Zelda announced, dodging the pillow that I threw at her.

Zelda has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's also been here, when I first came here, from what I know she was around here before me. She's also older then me, she's 17 i'm 16. We've talked about what we would do when we officially became adults. Once Zelda turned 18, she would legally be an adult and would have to leave. I'd be all alone. She'd joked often about adopting me when she became older, but I knew she was as worried as me. Without Zelda here, there was no way i'd be able to protect her. She'd be all alone out in the world. The cold cruel world that left both of us behind.

"So..any reason in particular for you being here?" I asked, knowing that girls weren't supposed to be in the same area as the boy's after 8:30 Pm. The rules were pretty stupid, Zelda and I break them all the time.

"Does there really have to be a reason for me to be here?" She questioned, moving her hair out of her eyes and trying to pin the hairs back with the rest of her hair. Her hair, which was quite long, was in a braid that trailed down her back. Zelda never really like the idea of having to maintain he long hair and often wore it in a braid. I liked it when she wore her hair down, but I understood why she didn't. Taking care of hair was pretty hard task.

"Yeah" I responded, rubbing at the ink that was left on my covers from the pen I was writing with. "You know Ol' Ganonbutt will kill you if he finds out that you were in here" She frowned at the name. Zelda hated Ganondorf, so did I. Actually, everyone seemed to hate him.

"Ganondorf can throw himself out of a window for all I care" Zelda huffed, walking over to my bed and sitting next to me.

For the first time now, I noticed a book in her hands. It was one I hadn't seen before. It was a goldish bronze color with big letters reading 'The Hero Of Hyrule'. Zelda caught my eyes, seeing that she had noticed I had seen the book and grinned. Zelda had always been kind of a nerd. She had read every single book in the orphanage. Not saying that there were that many.

"You like it?" Zelda asked, still sporting the same smile. "I found it in Ganondorf's office!"

I felt my eyes widen. "You found it WHERE?"

Zelda quickly covered my mouth with her hand and peered around to make sure no one had woken up. After hearing that no footsteps were heading this way, she frowned at me and shook her head. "Link. You know better then to not yell like that!" Her voice was raising by the second. "You know what would happen if Ganondorf heard you"

Youv'e probably now heard the name 'Ganondorf' a lot by now. And i've been avoiding the time to talk about him because he's just THAT TERRIBLE. When Zelda and I were younger, around the age of 6 and 7, a new man came around the orphanage looking for an opportunity to work there. At the time, a young lady named Anju and her grandmother had run things. Anju's grandmother (Who I can't remember the name of exactly) was growing old. She needed someone other than her granddaughter to help. After seeing Ganondorf's wickedness, Anju's grandmother didn't want to hire him, but they needed the help. Shortly after Ganondorf got the job, the two had gone mysteriously missing. Ganondorf was now in charge of the orphanage.

Sometimes i'd catch him looking- No, glaring at us. We had never done anything to him, it seems as though he had just hated us from the begging. No one knew about his past. He'd strangely appeared into our lives.

Sighing, I layed on my bed, my elbows propping me up. "I don't feel like hearing that lecture again"

"I feel like he says the same thing every time, but is just too much of a coward to act on his threats" Zelda boldy spoke.

"Yeah.." My voice trailed off and I frowned.

Hearing a sort of squeaking noise, I quickly sat up from my bed and surveyed our surroundings. The window was shut, actually nailed shut. It was apart of one of the punishments from Ganondorf, for what I can't remember. It could have been for that time when Zelda and I tried to leave. Or maybe it was from the time when I had tried to sneak back to my room from Zelda's and fell off the roof. Ganondorf wasn't too happy with me for that.

"Do you hear that?" Zelda asked. She was now standing. "It sounds like it's coming from downstairs"

I stood up too, walking quickly over to the door and pressed my ear to the door. There was a sharp grinding sound, almost like a knife. Also heard were muffled voices, one that was Ganondorf's and another that I had never heard before. They had a sharp edge to their voice, almost like they were afraid or upset.

"Zelda" I whispered quietly. "I think someone's in trouble"

"Link don't you dare open that do-"

I opened the door quickly and quietly, ignoring Zelda's protests. She couldn't just expect me to not try to help out. Walking quickly and taking light steps, I peered around the corner and silently watched as Ganondorf talked to this hooded figure. Behind me was Zelda, who decided to come with me at some point. In the hooded figures arms was a huge knife, there was a sword in Ganon's. They both were looking at each other with fierce determination.

"Give me the Master Sword and the children and I promise to make your death short and painless" The hooded figure grumbled.

I watched in confusion. Was she trying to kidnap the whole orphanage? Who really was in trouble here?

"Why would I just hand you the only thing that has the potential to kill me?" Ganondorf questioned. "Do you really think i'm that stupid?" He slammed his hands on the table. "Look. The boy and girl have reached their becoming. They now possess the triforce within them"

The hooded figure nodded. "I'm aware of that."

"I'm not interested in killing them" Ganondorf muttered. "But if it comes to that then I am willing to"

"Then leave them alone" The hooded figure yelled. "They have done nothing to harm you"

"Yes they have" He fought back. "They've killed me several times"

"Those were their past reincarnations." The figure argued. "They have no control over their past selves!"

"Zelda and Link both possess the power of the triforce within them and I plan to take that away" Ganondorf sternly voiced. "No matter what"

Zelda's eyes widened at the announcement of our names. I too was a little shocked. What did all this mean? What in the name of Din is a Triforce? Who really was this man? In Zelda's hands, the same book that earlier was in her hands was dropped. I watched as the two turned around and immediately made eye contact with me.

 _"Oh no"_ I thought to myself, slowly backing up the stairs. " _Great job Link. You couldn't have thought of somewhere else to hide?"_

"Come here boy" Ganondorf yelled.

I ignored him and grabbed Zelda's hand, trying to get somewhere- I don't exactly know where- but at least get her to safety. Something inside me was driven to protect her. Maybe it was the fact that she was my best friend. Maybe it was how scared she looked. I don't know.

"Link" Zelda whispered, a scared expression was shown in her eyes. "Who was that girl in the hood and why does she know so much about us?"

"I don't know.." I whispered back, still holding her hand tightly in mine. "How are you so sure that she was a she?"

"I just..I don't know" Zelda shook her head before pausing. "Wait..Link" She tugged on my hand. "We need to go back!"

"What!?" I yelled. "Ganondorf is back there! Did you not hear what he was saying? He wants to kill us!"

"I know Link!" Zelda yelled back. "But the answers are back there!"

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked. Now letting go of her hand.

"In that book" Zelda said breathlessly. "I know there's something in there. I felt something"

"What did you feel?" I questioned. This was all too confusing for me.

"I don't know!" She yelled again, tears were gathering in her eyes. "That woman back there. She's good. She won't hurt us Link" She pulled on my hand. "We can trust her"

I nodded, silently hoping that this feeling wasn't causing her any pain and believing that we could trust this apparent 'Woman'. I walked down along with her, back around the corner that we had run around and down the stairs, picking up the book along the way. I gently handed it to her, she softly smiled.

"Stay here Zelda" I whispered before walking out into view.

"Boy." Ganondorf announced again. "I see you've returned. Come here"

"First of all I have a name" I claimed, trying to seem intimidating. "And I'm pretty sure you know a lot about it"

Instead of asking me again to come closer, he slowly walked out to me. He extended his arm out and roughly grabbed my hand. I tried to jerk it back, not knowing what he was planning to do.

"Ah. So it is true" Ganondorf claimed, mostly to himself. "You were born with the mark of the triforce"

"What even is a triforce!?" I asked in confusion.

"Stupid boy" The tall man laughed, shaking his head. "How are you supposed to protect something that you don't even know about?"

I frowned, but couldn't even argue with him. He was right afterall. I had no idea what any of this meant. The hooded figure looked behind me with a shocked expression. I too turned around in confusion of what was making them so surprised. Behind me was Zelda. I was pretty sure that I told her to stay behind me. It's not like I wasn't grateful for the new distaction though. I was being put in a pretty awkward place.

"Princess" The hooded figure announced. They knelt down on one knee bowing to Zelda.

"W-what!?" Zelda gasped in shock. "Miss, I think you are mistaken. I am by no means a-"

"ENOUGH"

I along with the hooded figure looked at Ganondorf, Zelda too, who wasn't to happy for being interrupted in the middle of her sentence still gave her full attention to him. A bad feeling came over me. This wasn't going to end well.

"I came here and waited patiently for years for this moment to arrive!" Ganondorf smiled. I've never seen a grin look so..menacing..

He quickly ran to Zelda, in his hands was the 'Master Sword' or whatever the hooded person said earlier. At this moment I could honestly care less as to what the sword was called. Zelda gasped, trying to move out of his way. She didn't move fast enough. Ganondorf rammed his body into Zelda's at full force, causing her to get the wind knocked out of her.

"Don't you DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" I yelled, almost ready to tackle him myself.

"Or what. What could you possibly stop me with?" He asked, amused. "You want a fight boy? You can have one."

 _"That's not exactly what I meant."_ I thought to myself.

Ganondorf came charging at me, swinging the sword down before I could have the chance to even find anything to fight back with. Luckily for me he missed and I had a chance to grab something now. Not even looking at what I grabbed to defend my life with, Ganondorf swung down again, now standing directly over me. I shut my eyes in fear but held whatever thing I grabbed securely in my hands, trying to push the sword towards him and away from me.

I opened my eyes, half surprised that I wasn't dead yet, the other half surprised at my display of strength. I didn't expect to be able to last this long with..what? I looked down to see what weapon I had grabbed.

' _Is that a-'_

"A FISHING ROD. HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO HOLD AGAINST THE POWER OF THE MASTER SWORD AGAINST THAT!?" Ganondorf yelled in anger.

"Simple" Zelda, who had mostly been quiet this whole time. "You poses no power to unlock that swords full potential. You are a man of pure evil, this sword was created to destroy evil"

Ganondorf's eyes grew big, as did mine. He recovered quickly from the sudden burst of knowledge from Zelda and reached over, picking me up by my neck. The uncomfortableness from the lack of oxygen made itself very well known, seconds after he picked me up by my neck. The hooded figure, who had been watching by the sidelines for the majority of this quickly pulled their large sword and swung at Ganondorf's hand. He dropped me hard on the floor, I was thankful though to get air into my screaming lungs.

"Agh!" Ganondorf muttered in pain, dropping the Master Sword to the floor.

"Link. Zelda. We must leave"

Zelda and I both looked up at the hooded figure and quickly followed behind them out of the door, ignoring Ganondorf's yells of demand. Impa swung again, effectively hitting and slicing into his knee. He hissed in pain and was now on the floor. Realizing I left the Master Sword, I quickly walked back and grabbed it, ignoring Ganondorf cussing me out.

"Who are you" I asked- No, demanded to know.

I'm pretty sure Zelda was wondering the exact same thing as me. Especially since they saved me and her.

"My name is Impa" The figure took their hood off. "But that's not of importance."

"Uh..My name is Link" I introduced myself before pointing to Zelda. "And she's my best friend, Zelda. But i'm pretty sure you already knew that"

Impa slightly smiled. "Yes Link. I already knew" Regaining a new look, she looked between me and Zelda feorcisley. "You two have a lot to learn. You are the weakest reincarnations of the hero and princess I have ever met"

"What exactly do we have to learn?" I silently asked.

"Link. Zelda" She looked between us again. "Destiny has called upon you"

"Destiny?" Zelda whispered.

Impa bowed down again to Zelda. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule." She stood up and looked at me directly in my eyes. "Hero Of Light" She took the Master Sword out of my hands.

"You have a lot of learning to do"

* * *

 **End of Proludge and the first ''Chapter'' of many more to come. This is actually my first work for Legend Of Zelda and I was pretty excited to get this started. I've decided to have this in First Person, even though it will alternate from Zelda and Link every chapter. I hope you did enjoy my short teaser for you guys. Critiques are wanted and are happily accepted.**


End file.
